RiverClan Archive 7
(im not starting an illness situation, i just wanted to kill of webwhisker and it turned into this lol)Whitestar 03:45, April 12, 2015 (UTC) ((No white. You turned it into this. Fire and I were going to save him and you run out saying. "Don't touch him, he's contagious!" ))★Darкsнïne★ 03:59, April 12, 2015 (UTC) (yeah but it is still your guys' choice if u cats get infected. this sint thunderclan. i just wanted to give otterstripe some back story.)Whitestar 04:00, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Firestripe rolled the stick towards himself and laid a paw on it. "Someone want to lead the way?" he asked. ~Firestripe Dawntail nodded. "I'll do it!" She went closer down, not close enough, but enough to steer."All ready!"~Dawntail Firestripe blinked. The young cat had misinterpreted his words but he said nothing of it. "Where are we taking Webwhisker?" ~Firestripe Crabclaw limped back into camp slowly, blood plastering his pelt. He lifted his head to see the menacing resorts that everyone was taking to move Webwhisker's body. He let out a small growl as he padde straight over to the body and gripped it by the scruff. Not caring about anything anymore, he hissed at Firestripe and Dawntail. "Don't risk your lives for this." He slowly hauled the body out of camp, and dumped it in a hole that was predug(magically somehow). He slowly trudged back into camp, and into the warriors den, his body felt even too heavy for him to carry himself. He collasped into his moss bedding, and went to sleep.-Crabclaw(There, happy? problem solved) ((I'd honestly be happier if you were a tad more patient with everyone. Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed or something?)) "We weren't risking our lives," he rasped, "if you just gave us ti-" Firestripe was interrupted by a cough. Oh, great StarClan. ~Firestripe Ripplefrost turned, gaping as he stared at Crabclaw. "Don't mess with the body like that, you can get infected! Especially with that many wounds, what happend?" Ripplefrost spoke in a hurry, surveying the tom with widened eyes. "Great StarClan, you better get to the Medicine Cat now. Wash off your pelt in the river, we don't want that sickness spreading into Camp." He meowed, gesturing his tail towards a stream that trickled down the clearing. --Ripplefrost Crabclaw hissed at Ripplefrost as he stood up and struggled to get out of camp. "What medicine cat?" He growled, flicking his half-ear. He slowly slid into the river, allowing his pelt to be washed clean before he collapsed in the same river, his head under water.-Cravclaw(There, Ripple, you have a choice. Just like it was my choice to blind moth in one eye, it is your choice right now if crabclaw dies. I don't care anymore. Go for it.) ((Ragequit. ~Aquila)) (((Aquila i will have a never ending waterfall of respect for you right now if you actually kill off firestripe with this illness. but i also want to warn you that the syptoms show up only about an hour before death so if you dont want to kill firestripe, i suggest you take that back...)))Whitestar 04:48, April 12, 2015 (UTC) ((I never said it was that disease and no, it's not, by the way. It's just a coincidental case of Whitecough. I haven't had Firestripe long enough to kill him off. ~Aquila)) Dawntail watched in horror. "That mouse-brain will kill him!" She clawed the ground. How foolish! ~Dawntail (ahh ok, why did u say ragequit?) ((It's tempting though, I mean, I probably will kill him off at some point. I have 100 more characters I can use and at this point of his life Firestripe's just a little shit, but I'd prefer to wait until he becomes a badass first. And I said ragequit because of Crabclaw, actually. You're being really angry about the whole situation. ~Aquila)) Yeah, im just mad because everyone on here is too scared to let anything happen to their characters... it is very annoying. But i dont care anymore, if ripple wants to let crabclaw die, he can. because no matter what he thinks, mothstar is half blind now. that is wat happened in roleplay, that is wat happened alll together. i am giving him the same choice i had. he can do what he wants with it.)Whitestar 04:58, April 12, 2015 (UTC) ((OOHH I just thought of something upsetting that I could make happen thank you Whitestar :) ~Aquila)) ((Why do you want to anger people Aquila?)) ★Darкsнïne★ 05:05, April 12, 2015 (UTC) (ohhh i wanna know)Whitestar 05:06, April 12, 2015 (UTC) ((Just wait until it happens I promise it'll be worth it hehe ~Aquila)) ok, fuqit) ((So evil. Why?))★Darкsнïne★ 05:31, April 12, 2015 (UTC) ((Ooh I'm excited now I'm gonna start planning it out :D ~Aquila)) Ripplefrost widened his eyes, his limbs beginning to shake his fear. He couldn't let his clanmate die, even if it was ''Crabclaw. He bounded into the shore, hoisting himself into the water, instantly churning with his paws against the current. Ripplefrost fastened his teeth into the tom's scruff, painfully lifting him to the surface. He nudged him heavilly onto the shore, his fur plastering to his sides as water dripped from it. Exhaustion clouded his gaze, Ripplefrost panted, lowering himself to the shore as he breathed. --Ripplefrost Fernstar cleared her throat, "No. I do not want Appleblossom to take the body. Firestripe. Otterstripe said you are already infected. I want to clear all cats from this den, and I want you to take the body and bury it. You will come back to the camp, and we will see how you are doing. Appleblossom, take Dawntail and Otterstripe and go fetch Bitchseeker. If there is an issue with Firestripe afterwards, I'll want him to be here, in attempts to be safe." She paused, "Alright. Please do what you've been told. I'll send out a patrol to check and see if this illness is lingering on the outskirts of our territory. Ripplefrost, come with me. You too, Shadeflame." She mewed before leaving the den. ~Fernstar Dawntail nodded. "Let's go then!" ~Dawntail ..... crabclaw already took the body, pay attention pls)Whitestar 19:45, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Icyclaw, with eyes widening, ran up to Ripplefrost. "Are you alright?" She asked him, seeing him pant. She stared at Crabclaw. "You mouse-brain!" She mewed to the russet-furred tom. "You could've gotten yourself killed!" 'Icyclaw11' 19:46, April 12, 2015 (UTC) you guys are soo.... oblivious. he is unconscious))Whitestar 19:47, April 12, 2015 (UTC) ((Well Icy is just in "rage" right now. She's really mad at Crabclaw right now.)) 'Icyclaw11' 19:59, April 12, 2015 (UTC) ((...)) Dawntail sighed and headed towards Ripplefrost, nudging him gently. "Come on." She walked up to Crabclaw and pushed him uphill. "Icyclaw, a little help here?" She growled through clenched teeth. ''How heach can an overweight cat be? ''She grunted, only nudging the russet tom a few mousetails.~Dawntail Icyclaw ran up to the newly made warrior, Dawntail. "Coming!" She cried and raced up to help her, nudging Crabclaw reluctantly. "This mouse-brain..." She growled. 'Icyclaw11' 20:06, April 12, 2015 (UTC) (yyou calling Crabclaw fat?) Otterstripe gasped at the sight of his brother, and ran over to help Dawntail and Icyclaw. "Do not insult him like that! While you all argued he came in and took the body. Atleast he is brave." Otterstripe's words weren't empty, however he only said them because he was sick of other's insulting his only family, although he was mad at him. "Hlaf of his ear is ''gone!" Otterstripe gasped as he shoved Crabclaw up the small hill. Eventually after great effort, they had made it up the hill.-Otterstripe "I'm fine, just very exhausted." The dark tabby croaked, his gaze more sturdy as he lift himself to his heavy paws. "You should go help Otterstripe with Crabclaw." He insisted, shaking out his ruffled, wet fur. Ripplefrost nodded at Fernstar, joining her by her side wearily. --Ripplefrost ((I'm not saying that. Lol. I meant he is nig and heavy. Over normal than a newly made warrior. And Otterstripe can read Dawntail's thoughts? I didn't say it aloud.)) Dawntail looked up. "Help please?" ~Dawntail Icyclaw pushed Crabclaw with great effort, panting when they got to the top. ((Not saying Crabclaw's fat it's just cause of his size. Icyclaw is pretty small by the way.)) She let go to catch a breath. "Sorry Otterstripe..." She mumbled. Icyclaw11 20:34, April 12, 2015 (UTC) (ummm i put brackets....) Appleblossom followed Dawntail and Otterstripe, nodding her head slowly with her steps for unknown reasons. She watched them, blinking slowly. She ran toward them, "Do you need help?" She asked Dawntail. She obviously wasn't listening before. ~Appleblossom "No, we're fine." Otterstripe growled with his effort, gritting his teeth as they pushed Crabclaw. "Just go do whatever deputies do."-Otterstripe Ripplefrost stood beside Fernstar, sitting down to lap at his soggy fur. Once satisfied, he stood up, shaking out his plastered pelt. The tom turned his blue gaze to Appleblossom and the rest, curiously flicking his ears. --Ripplefrost Fernstar glanced from Ripplefrost to Shadeflame. She nodded momentarily befoer speaking, "Ripplefrost, I want you to lead a patrol along the northern border. Shadeflame, do the same, but along the southern. Each of you take two other cats." She mewed. ~Fernstar Dawtail dragged Crabclaw back to camp heaving. "Well that's done. Fernstar,why are we going north?" She questioned, suddenly curious.~Dawntail Otterstripe let go of Crabclaw reluctantly, then turnen to Fernstar. "I'll go with Shadeflame!" He voulenteered himself, he would be glad to get out of camp. "That is, of course, if he'll take me." He gave a respectful nod to Shadeflame before quickly getting a trout from the fresh kill pile and starting to eat.-Otterstripe Shadeflame nodded, making his way towards Fernstar with a small wave of his tail. "Sure, I'll take Otterstripe and Puddlesplash (:P) with me. What would you like us to do?" The black smoke tabby had ventured off to eat, and had been out of ear shot, and only barely managed to heart his name called.Silverstar 02:59, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Appleblossom lowered her ears at Otterstripe's words. She followed them before she ended up next to Fernstar, keeping her silence. Her green gaze traveled over the cats, blinking slowly as she kept her body lowered. ~Appleblossom Puddlesplash trotted back into camp, her tail held high as she carried her two fish. She placed them in the pile before pricking her ears as her name was called. The torbie-and-white she-cat eagerly bounded over to Shadeflame, Otterstripe, and Fernstar, her eyes bright. "I'm going on a patrol? I'd happily go, no problem!"Silverstar 21:42, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Ripplefrost nodded, turning to face Dawntail and Firestripe. "You are both coming with be on border patrol, we'll go quick." He instructed, dipping his head as he turned around to start padding to the northern boder. Ripplefrost limped through the foilage, his pelt still clustered from the recent river encounter. --Ripplefrost Dawntail nodded, following Ripplefrost closely. ~Dawntail Without a word, Firestripe nodded slightly and followed the senior warrior. ~Firestripe Otterstripe gave on last glance at the unconscious Crabclaw, then bounded over to meet Puddlesplash and Shadeflame. Giving a purr to his old mentor and a nod to Puddlesplash. "Shall we be going, then?" He mewed, his paws tingling at the excitement of getting to do something.-Otterstripe Puddlesplash's eyes were bright with energy. This patrol sounded like fun and adventure, and that made her very excited! "Where are we going and what are we doing, Shadeflame?" The pale she-cat asked, watching the well-built tom shrug. "I don't know, that's what I'm trying to figure out." The tom responded, returning his gaze to the leader and deputy.Silverstar 00:44, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Ripplefrost kept along limping alongside the border, pausing once in a while to sniff at the earth. He halted, his tail flicking towards the sky, the dark tabby turned around, shaking his head to the patrol. "No, the border is clear. We can return to Camp and give Fernstar a report." Ripplefrost ordered, beginning to trot back into the Camp, his head kept high. --Ripplefrost Dawntail nodded. "Alright." She padded along Ripplefrost's side to the camp. "Fernstar, the repotprt is good. No sighn of trespassing!" She called when she entered the camp.~Dawntail Otterstripe shrugged and began to pad out of camp. "Why don't we just patrol the borders like normal, and if anything comes up, go from there?" He mewed calmly as he looked back at Shadeflame and Puddlesplash.-Otterstripe Crabclaw yawned croggily as he blinked his eyes open, crust that was formed on the edges breaking and falling to the ground. He gave a yawn and tries to stand. He was instantly racked with aching and stinging pain. He growled as he flopped back onto the ground, recognizing the comfort of his moss nest in the warrior den. I suppose I'll have to deal with Fernstar now? He dreaded what ever punishment she had planned for him. He looked around what little bit of the camp he could see through the entrance to the den. He watched as Otterstripe padded out of camp, and noticed Dawntail pad back in with Ripplefrost and Firestripe. His fur felt hot as he watched them, his green eyes softening. He struggled to remember what had happened. All he remembered was dragging away a body, then collapsing. His scowl returned as he imagined his clanmates scorning him for his deeds.-Crabclaw w forward character Dawntail whipped around. "Where have you been! You look horrible!" She glared at him scornfully. "You look like you've been in a fight!" She wanted take back her words, realizing he had been.~Dawntail Crabclaw blinked at her as she yelled at him from across camp. He found himself surprised that any cat would just start yelling at him, but at the same time he didn't know what he expected. He raised his head slightly, and flicked his tail for her to come closer. "I am not going to waste my voice trying to talk to you all the way over there. You know very well what happened."-Crabclaw Ripplefrost trotted after his Patrol, his tail wearily dragging on the ground. He was relieved once he reached camp, instantly heading towards the Warrior's den. Ripplefrost stretched out his limbs, his bones beginning to ache painfully with exhaustion. He opened his jaws in a long, wide yawn and shifted into his nest, curling his tail over his muzzle. --Ripplefrost ((I've made this template for all the clans to use on their pages. This template looks better and is much better than the current infobox being used on the clan pages. There is extra information that has been added that I just would like to let you know what it means in case you do not know. Under Habitat, the following are: Location, Climate, Predators, and Other Threats. There's also Deaths and Unique Skill under Clan Information. Under Location, you just say forest, river, marshes, open grassland, etc. Climate is your year round common climate. For example, ShadowClan being in the snowy environment they are, it's most likely to be mostly snow. RiverClan and LeafClan probably sunny and rainy. ThunderClan most likely the same as well. Predators are just the main animal that kills most cats. Example: birds of prey, snakes, foxes, badgers, dogs, eels or some crap (Idk you RiverClan people are crazy.) Other Threats actually does not having anything to do with predators. This is actually just another way to call "Current Conflicts". Loners, floods, clan situations, etc. Deaths is the recent amount of cats that have died. Not from the beginning because some clans like RiverClan or ShadowClan would need research. So just start once you lose a cat later on or now. Unique skill is just what the clan is best at. Swimming, digging, running? If there's none, just say none. Sorry for interrupting your daily roleplay but continue on. This is the template. http://t-r-o-t-c.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Clan_Infobox )) - Dapplefrost022|Wall 23:13, April 18, 2015 (UTC) (dark responde please)Whitestar 23:36, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Category:Archives